Voltage boost circuits may be useful in a variety of applications where DC voltage conversion and/or amplification are needed or desirable. For example, a voltage boost circuit may be used in the context of a DC to AC voltage inverter. An inverter may comprise a voltage boost circuit that feeds an H bridge to produce an AC square wave output. A filter may then be used to attenuate the AC square wave, producing a low distortion AC output. The voltage boost circuit may conventionally comprise a hysteretic voltage boost circuit or a pulse width modulation (“PWM”) approach. However, if not equipped with the proper control topology, these approaches can produce poor bandwidth, line regulation, and load regulation, among other characteristics. If, instead of conventional control topologies, the voltage boost circuit is paired with an amplifier network, among other components, to produce a switched mode power amplification circuit, superior performance may be achieved.